


Happy Hour

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Leonard, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Just can't keep his hands to himself, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Trek: AOS, Sweet drunken Leonard, Whiny Leonard, drinking at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Jim and Leonard beg you to come out to the bar for one last night out before heading into the black once more, and you find Leonard already deep in his liquor. Taking care of Drunken Leonard and putting up with his legendary wandering hands ensues!





	

You were running late. You were the last to finish your shift that day. Jim and Leonard had suggested a final night out before heading out on another long space mission. You had tried to turn them down, several times. You weren’t that big of a drinker, and honestly, you just wanted to sleep. You finally had to relent; it was the only way to get any relief from their constant begging for you to join them.

You finally made your way to the bar and headed inside, it was packed full of people. You looked around a few times, and at seeing neither Jim nor Leonard, made your way to the bar. You almost made it when you felt an arm snake around your waist and pulled you back into a booth. You were about ready to tell whomever this was off, when you smelled that oh so familiar smell of bourbon.

“Hey, gorgeous. What took you so long?” Leonard drawled as he pulled you further into the booth. You immediately picked up on his slightly slurred words as you glanced around the table.

“Some of us don’t get to choose our own hours, Len. How much have you… good lord.” You trailed off as you noticed the already large amount of bourbon glasses scattered on the other end of the table. Leonard chuckled as he pulled you in closer and kissed your shoulder softly as you leaned into him slightly. Jim chose that moment to show up. 

“I saw you walking up so I figured I’d get us all a round.” Jim announced as he sat down another glass in front of Leonard, who grabbed it almost as soon as it hit the table. 

“Easy there, Bones. The night’s still young.” Jim laughed when Leonard grumbled as he began working on his drink. Jim then raised a glass in the air in front of you, shaking it slightly.

“It's your favorite Y/N.” Jim waved it in front of you and then set it on the table. 

“Walker Green? No way. Thanks Jim!” You replied excitedly, as you brought the tumbler to your lips and took a small sip. You sighed and relaxed as the cool liquid flowed passed your lips. 

“I do like a woman who can handle her liquor.” Leonard praised as he watched you sip on your drink, with slightly unfocused eyes. 

“You must be drunk Leonard.” You teased as you swatted his chest playfully. 

“Not nearly enough, sweetheart.” Leonard spoke in your ear softly, his thickening accent making you shudder, before he turned to Jim. “Another mission already Jim, really? Couldn't even give us a month?” 

At that you just turned your attention to your drink and the atmosphere. You watched as couples danced on the dance floor, people making passes at other bar goers and failing miserably, even to couples making out in various spots, all while Jim and Bones continued to argue about space missions and time off. 

Eventually the three of you finished your drinks and Jim had gotten up and offered to buy another round. You could feel Leonard shift beside you as he moved to kiss your shoulder once more. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?” Leonard mumbled as he pulled you in for a kiss. You could smell the bourbon rolling off his breath in waves, and you could see the low flicker of lust that was beginning to burn in his eyes. 

“Now I definitely know you're drunk Leonard.” You started to laugh, but you were quickly cut off when you felt his hand slowly brushing up your leg and coming to rest on your thigh, drawing small circles with his thumb. The other wiggled its way behind your back, pulling you in closer. 

“Leonard.” You warned quietly, grabbing his hand and placed it back on his own leg. “Not here.” 

Leonard heeded your warning for all of five seconds before his hand was back on your leg, traveling up just a little further this time. He began to caress your thigh as he dipped his head slightly and began to plant small kisses on your neck. You let a small moan slip out of your lips despite yourself. 

You barely managed to see Jim making his way back. You grabbed Leonard’s hand once more and firmly placed it back in his lap, this time keeping your hand tightly wrapped around his to keep it from wandering. Jim arrived back at the table and passed out another round. You drank this round quicker than the last, working from the buzz you had gotten from the first round. 

Everyone finished this round quickly. Jim had excused himself from the table. Your eyes followed him until he stopped at a table full of women. You rolled your eyes and your attention was brought back to your drunk boyfriend as his free hand began to move out from behind your back and began to fall further down. You sat up in your seat straighter as a finger traveled across the top of your pants. 

“Leonard, knock it off!” You sighed as you leaned against the back of the booth hard, in order to trap his hand. Leonard dipped his head to your neck and continued his kisses from earlier. 

“I can't help it sweetheart, you're so beautiful.” Leonard’s accent slurred in your ear as he nipped at that spot under your ear, making you jump out of the booth. 

“Alright, you have definitely had enough mister. We need to get you back to our room.” You ordered as you went to grab Leonard’s hands and pull him out of the booth. You pulled Leonard up, almost too quickly, as he fell forward into your chest, barely being able to steady the both of you. Leonard just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you and began kissing your chest. 

“Leonard McCoy, come on.” you sighed exasperated, a small smile playing on your lips, despite your trying to make him behave, as you pulled out of his grasp. 

“So pretty…” Leonard mumbled as he looked up into your eyes, admiration and lust dancing behind the bourbon sheen of his own. You couldn't help but to laugh at the way he revered you in that moment. You placed one arm around his waist to help keep him steady as you made your way outside. 

The cool air hit you in the face as you exited the bar. You hoped that it would help sober Leonard up a bit, but the way he was staggering, you weren't holding to hope. You somehow finally made it back to your shared apartment, albeit it very slowly. Leonard's sudden fascination with every minuscule detail along the way, and having to stop and admire it, hindered progress. You finally managed to drag Leonard through the front door and into the apartment. 

“Come on Len. Let’s get you in the bedroom.” You breathed out, completely exhausted by this point. You shuffled Leonard into the bedroom and sat him down gently on the bed. 

You puffed a stray piece of hair out of your face as you just glared down at the drunken man below you as he beamed up at you half lidded and with a goofy grin turned up on one side of his mouth. 

You sighed and rolled your eyes with a smile plastered on your face, god dammit he was an adorable drunk. You leaned over to grab his shirt to get him undressed. Before you could grab it, Leonard wrapped his arms around you and pulled you down into his lap. You let out a small squeak before settling into his lap.

“Leonard come on, we need to get you changed for bed.” You stated half heartedly as the look in his eyes caught yours.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight darlin’?” Leonard whispered, the bourbon still heavy on his breath. His fingers began to gently move across the dip in your collarbone, up to the creases of your shoulders before moving up and over down your spine, before moving up underneath the hem of your shirt and caressing your hips. 

“You might have mentioned it once or twice.” You breathed out, barely above a whisper, not being able to look away from the way he was looking at you all over, like it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on you and he was drinking you in. 

“I can’t believe you're all mine darlin’. I'm the luckiest man alive.” Leonard said quietly, voice full of admiration and love. Leonard dipped his head into your neck as he began kissing and nipping at your neck softly. You moaned softly as he found that spot under your ear, you melted into him. His hands traveled up your sides before he rested them on your shoulders, squeezing gently. It was then you felt the soft kicking of his cock underneath you that brought you back to yourself. 

“Leonard you’re drunk… It wouldn't be right…” You trailed off, swallowing thickly, and clearing your throat as you hopped up out of his lap before he could protest. Leonard gave a soft whine, but didn't say anything. You squatted down and quickly helped him out of his shoes and stood back up. You once again tried to take off his shirt and managed to get it off this time. As soon as it was off, Leonard's arms shot out again and caught you around your waist and pulled you close as he planted a couple kisses on your stomach before resting his head there. 

“You are impossible, you know that?” You chuckled as you ran your hands through his hair. Leonard smirked into your stomach and groaned softly as he rubbed his forehead against your shirt. You were just starting to think how cute he was being before you felt his hands traveling south, coming to rest on your ass and squeezing gently. 

“Leonard McCoy, that's it.” You huffed out as you pushed him gently back on the bed and straddled him around the waist. Leonard's eyes lit up seeing you above him and put his hands on your hips, moving them upwards under your shirt, trying to pull you further down to him. 

You grunted as you leaned over him, fishing through the nightstand until you found what you were looking for. Finally finding it, you pried Leonard’s hands from your bra and swiftly moved them over his head, firmly planting them on the pillow. Leonard’s eyes danced with lust and excitement as a boyish smile danced across his lips. You smirked down at him as you quickly looped a pair handcuffs around the headboard and placed his wrists inside, closing them tight. Leonard's smile immediately fell from his face as he looked up at his hands in confusion. 

“Darlin’... what…” Leonard began but you cut him off by planting a firm kiss on his lips. 

“You can just stay here for the night and sober up, handsy McCoy.” You replied as you patted his cheek softly before grabbing a pillow and heading out to the living room for the couch. 

“Sweetheart! Come back!” Leonard whined. You ignored his cry and made your way to the couch and plopped down, wrapping a blanket around you. You breathed out a sigh and closed your eyes, trying to relax. You were just about to fall asleep when you heard Leonard at it again in the bedroom. 

You could heard the jingling of the handcuffs against the headboard and his loud grunts as he strained against them trying to slip free. 

“Darlin’ please! Come back, I need you!” Leonard cried pitifully as he jingled the handcuffs loudly against the bed frame, whimpering softly. You groaned loudly into your pillow. You hoped he didn’t hurt himself with the cuffs. 

You placed your pillow on top of your head, trying to drown out Leonard’s whines and whimpers as your name continued to waft out of the bedroom. You tossed and turned on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position with the pillow, before you sighed heavily into the couch. You finally decided you were not going to get any peace and quiet that night till he was satisfied. You slowly dragged yourself up from the couch and padded loudly to the bedroom doorway and leaned against the frame. 

“Need something?” You smirked as you looked over at Leonard looking very pathetic on the bed. Leonard whined as he tugged on the handcuffs. 

“Please sweetheart, I’m sorry!” Leonard begged you with his eyes to let him go, but you had other plans. You sauntered over to side of the bed and fiddled with the cuffs, giving Leonard a mischievous smirk. 

“I don't think so Len. I think these are going to stay on, as punishment for your wandering hands.” You traced a finger down his chest, slowly making your way down his stomach before coming to rest at the top of his pants. 

“Darlin… Please…” Leonard pleaded halfheartedly as his breathing shallowed as he watched your finger and licked his lips. 

You grinned up at him as you undid the button and slowly unzipped the zipper. You tugged his pants off gently and tossed them to the floor. You crawled back up the bed between his legs and brought yourself up to straddle his hips. You ran your hands up his stomach and splayed them out over his chest as you leaned down and captured his lips to yours. 

Leonard immediately responded, smashing his lips into yours, as his tongue moved across your lips, begging for entrance. You parted your lips slightly, allowing him in as your tongue began to dance with his. A soft moan escaped your lips as you could taste the bourbon on his tongue. You moved your mouth slightly and took Leonard's bottom lip in your teeth and nipped and tugged on it gently. Leonard's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned loudly. 

You released his lip and Leonard dropped his head heavily back against the pillow, panting heavily. You smirked up at him as you leaned over and began placing soft kisses along his jaw, making your way to his ear. You nipped at his lobe as you slowly traveled your way down, licking and nipping roughly at his stubbled neck. 

Leonard groaned as he licked his lips and bucked his hips against you, straining against the handcuffs. You could feel his now fully hard cock kick impatiently against your back. You chuckled softly to yourself as you continued the assault on his neck. 

“Darlin… I need you.” Leonard half pleaded, half groaned, his voice straining as he laid there panting. You took pity on the poor guy as you slowly slipped off his middle and to the side of the bed. Leonard whimpered loudly at the sudden disappearance of your warmth.

“I do have to take my clothes off you know.” You chuckled as you swiftly removed all your remaining clothes and threw them in a pile. You made your way to Leonard's boxers and swiftly removed them as well. Leonard watched every movement you as you crawled back up the bed between his legs and stopped to admire his cock for a moment, you grinned up at him as you kissed it, earning a soft moaning chuckle from Leonard. 

You brought yourself up, and sat yourself on his legs, restraining them, resting his cock against your stomach, stroking it softly. Leonard stared at you hungrily and groaned as he strained against the handcuffs, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around you. 

“S’not fair…tease...” Leonard panted as he dropped his head back to the pillow once more. He groaned and strained his hips against you, whimpering softly. You chuckled softly as you lifted your hips slightly, moving forward, allowing his cock to run in between your folds before raising up and coming down slowly on his throbbing cock. 

You and Leonard both groaned in unison as he quickly bottomed out inside you. 

“Fuck darlin, you feel so good” Leonard groaned out. You moaned and bit your lip in agreement. You stilled for a few moments to allow you to get used to the stretch and for Leonard to catch his breath and get ahold of himself.

You started out grinding slowly, getting used to the sensations as his pelvic bone rubbing deliciously against your clit. Leonard strained against the handcuffs even more and growled out in frustration. You leaned your arms and hands back against his legs as you ground further into him. 

“Sweetheart… if you don't get up here…” Leonard swallowed, voice strained, as he held the handcuffs taut against the headboard. You chuckled softly as you sat up and leaned over and planted your lips on his. Leonard took this opportunity to snap his hips into you. You gasped as you released his lips, the sensation making you shudder. You could feel Leonard’s smirk on your lips as he brought his legs up slightly and planted them on the bed, keeping you in place. 

You looked into Leonard’s eyes and saw the mischief swirl around, you knew what was coming. Leonard started out slow as he thrusted his hips upwards. You groaned into his neck as his cock ran over your g spot, sending sparks dancing around your core. Leonard quickly picked up the pace and all you could do was wrap your arms around his neck and cling tight. 

You arched your back slightly, giving Leonard better access to your breasts. Leonard wasted no time in taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. You threw your head back and cried out Leonard's name as he nipped roughly before moving to pay attention to your other breast. Leonard grunted loudly and threw his head back on the pillow as he continued to pound into you. You could feel his cock start to swell inside you as you whimpered piteously as your own orgasm grew inside you. 

“Please tell me you’re close, darlin.” Leonard groaned out, practically pleading. You panted into his neck as you moved your hand down to your folds and began rubbing your clit. You smashed your lips onto Leonard's as he swallowed your whimpers. 

“Come for me sweetheart’” Leonard mumbled against your lips. You closed your eyes tight as you rubbed your clit just right and his cock brushed over your g spot, sending you over the edge. Your hand stilled as your orgasm washed over you, sending electricity shooting through every fiber. You clenched down hard on Leonard as the waves of your orgasm milked his cock, coaxing him into letting himself go. 

“Oh, fuck Y/N!” Leonard threw his head back and cried out as his own orgasm took over. He continued to thrust as his hot release spilled over into you. You whimpered in his ear as his cock continued to brush over your sensitive nerves. Leonard’s hips finally shuddered against yours as he laid his hips and legs heavily back down to the bed. You continued to cling to Leonard as you both laid there trying to catch your breath. 

“You still with me darlin?” Leonard panted out, trying to move his head so he could see your face. You nodded against his shoulder, not trusting yourself to speak just yet, as you kissed his neck softly. Leonard chuckled and kissed your forehead. 

“Now how about these?” Leonard asked as he jingled the handcuffs. 

“I dunno, I kinda like you in them.” You teased as you lifted your head slightly from his shoulder. You caught Leonard's eye and you could see him glaring. You giggled as you leaned over and fished the key out of the drawer and unlocked the cuffs, tossing them on the nightstand. 

“That's better. Now come here you.” Leonard said as he wrapped his arms around you, running his fingers up and down your back softly as he lazily planted kisses on your forehead. You laid your head back down on Leonard's shoulder, humming into his ear as you completely relaxed into him. Leonard pulled the covers up over you as you both quickly fell asleep. 

You slowly woke up the next morning in the same position you fell asleep in. Leonard’s face was resting on the top of your head and he was snoring softly. You tried to wiggle out from under him without waking him up, but the groan you heard from above you let you know you weren't as stealthy as you thought. 

You quickly moved the rest of the way off the bed and made your way to the bathroom, leaving a groaning, cursing Leonard on the bed. You snatched one of Leonard's shirts hanging up on the door and pulled it over your head as you filled a glass with water and grabbed a couple aspirin from the cabinet. You quietly padded out of the bathroom and moved over to the window to shut the blinds all the way. 

“Thanks darlin’.” Leonard groaned out. You made your way to the bed and sat on the edge. 

“Here, take these and drink this water.” You ordered softly, handing the items to Leonard. Leonard took the aspirin and drank the water greedily. You took the cup from him and sat it on the nightstand as Leonard laid on his stomach and mashed his face in his pillow. You chuckled softly as you ran your fingers up and down his back. You could feel him relax under you as he groaned softly. You stilled your hand suddenly on his back and let out a soft sigh. Leonard cracked an eye open slightly and looked down at your face, not quite being able to read the emotions dancing across your features. 

“You ok sweetheart? What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?” Leonard asked concerned as he slowly moved himself to sit up on his side, propped up on one elbow, placing his hand softly on your forearm. You smiled softly and patted his hand. 

“No, last night was great.” You praised, and you could see the soft smug smile play on Leonard’s lips. “It’s just I don't … I didn't want to…” you trailed off sighing and ran your fingers through your hair. 

“Talk to me Y/N, it's ok” Leonard encouraged gently as he squeezed your arm softly. 

“I feel like I took advantage of you.” You spat out quickly, staring at the other side of the room. Leonard was quiet for a few moments before you could hear his chest rumble. 

“Darlin, is that what you think? Come here...” Leonard replied gently as he tugged on your arm. You sighed as you curled up into him and buried your head in his chest. Leonard wrapped his arm around you and squeezed tight. 

“You didn't take advantage of me darlin’, I promise you that. I wanted it… I wanted you.” Leonard spoke softly as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. 

“Are you sure?” You mumbled in his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes just yet. 

“I’m definitely sure. We probably should have had a talk about this before and I’m sorry we didn't, but don't feel bad sweetheart, everything's ok, I promise.” Leonard spoke as he wrapped his arms tight around you.

“Now let's get some more sleep. I'm definitely not ready to face Jim’s bragging just yet.” Leonard yawned out as he pulled you as close to him as he could, nuzzling into you. You gave a contented sigh and melted into his chest as you felt his fingertips lightly brushing your back as you both quickly fell back asleep.


End file.
